<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Photography, Spidey's Odd Hobby by MarionettePuppet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26936764">Photography, Spidey's Odd Hobby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarionettePuppet/pseuds/MarionettePuppet'>MarionettePuppet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Hobbies, Photography, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, hobby, photographer peter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:28:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26936764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarionettePuppet/pseuds/MarionettePuppet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a superhero is chaotic so, like any normal person, they need a hobby to keep his mind from overloading with stress.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Photography, Spidey's Odd Hobby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Slightly inspired by https://underoosstark.tumblr.com/post/177380690777/headcannon-that-photography-loving-gen-z-peter</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Photography, </p><p>It was a weird hobby he had picked up, well not weird just kind of out of left field with him being a science nerd and all but it was a nice, calming hobby to say the least. Much calmer than his normal hobby of chasing down criminals at 3 am when everyone else his age was sleep deprived and had fallen down the youtube rabbit hole.</p><p> </p><p>It had started out as a simple habit of taking random photos on his phone while on petrol since he always got beautiful views of the city skyline and hidden areas of Queens. Then it crossed over to his everyday life with him take photos of buildings, city streets, food, his friends basically anything he wouldn’t get as spiderman.</p><p>Sure enough Mr Stark found out quite quickly. Since he ended up finding the millions of random photos on his phone when he left it unlocked after taking a photo of the lab tools. He was impressed and said he should invest in this hobby as according to him Peter had quite a talent.</p><p>Although Peter was quick to say how expensive cameras were and that while he enjoyed it, he was more focused on saving that money for the school tuition and didn’t have time to go dumpster diving yet because of his night job. To which Mr Stark laughed and said he’ll buy it for him, Peter had tried to protest but Mr Stark said it would be paid for all the time he helped out in the lab since he hadn’t been paid like normal interns.</p><p> </p><p>So there he was, Peter Parker holding the most expensive and best camera you could get in the market. Constantly taking photographs in downtown Queens for his new photography Instagram to the confusion of the rest of his classmates who all knew for a fact that Parker should have been able to get equipment that expensive. Along with those skyline shots and hidden areas that were inaccessible to normal people.</p><p>He essentially became the school’s cryptid overnight what with the new gear, constant injuries and never been there for school. People had theories that he was in some kind of gang others thought he got sugar daddy….ew...but luckily quite a few thought that he had just saved up his money. Even with Flash constant harassment of asking who did he sleep with to get the tech did not deter him from his hobby as to Peter found it was one of the most normal and calm things in his chaotic life and according to Aunt May it was the best thing for his mental health.</p><p> </p><p>So when people found out after that it was Tony Stark who got him the gear after Tony made a post about Peter’s account and subtlely telling people that he sponsored it due to the talent that Peter had. It shut the rumours up and Flash seemingly left him alone. Not only that but...Well, let’s just say that people were not denying his internship anymore.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Short and I didn't really know how to finish but it was something that came up at midnight so I just had to finish it in order for my lack of sleep be for nothing.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>